


病房PLAY

by IslaDelMar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslaDelMar/pseuds/IslaDelMar





	病房PLAY

人们大都不愿回想起被尿袋支配的记忆。 

李帝努念中学的时候，李妈妈还在院里担主任一职，他不上学的时候总爱往医院跑。他妈没空搭理他，他便自己到处溜达着找乐子。 

其中最令他印象深刻的莫过于偷看实习医生们给病患插尿管。每回都看得他情不自禁地捂住自己的下体，仿佛疼的那人是他。偶尔碰上技术好的，还能把人插得一脸欲仙欲死的表情，当时的他顶多称得上一知半解，迷惑于那究竟是愉悦还是痛苦的表现。

后来等他又长了几岁，这才算回味过来。 

黄仁俊对于玩情趣所持的态度比较开放包容，倘若在家里或者是酒店，怎么play他一概积极配合。 

但病床play，他宁死不从。

“你他妈疯了？这是医院，我还是病号，李帝努你还有没有人性？”黄仁俊炸了庙，对上一秒还提着灌满营养汤的保温瓶笑得慈眉善目下一秒就反锁了病房门对其动手动脚的李帝努吼道。 

李帝努脱了白大褂，伸手搓搓可怜巴巴的小仁俊，品味着黄仁俊表情的变化，眯了眯眼，“不憋得慌吗，我可是看见你就硬了。” 

“滚滚滚，你放手，你再弄我跟你没完！” 

李帝努不是别人，他不会因为听黄仁俊一句狠话就停手，他觉得“跟你没完”也算是变相的长长久久的表达。 

他软硬兼施，连哄带骗，好歹才让耳根子软的黄仁俊拉了胯。 

初春天干，黄仁俊人在医院也知道买瓶擦脸油搁床头将就用用，这倒方便了李帝努就地取材，生挤了半瓶用手在黄仁俊缩得小小的褶皱间抹开。黄仁俊认了命似的，努力放松，试图让小穴多吞下点儿不至于一会儿太遭罪。 

李帝努的手指修长灵活，这会已经从境外深入内部，他在泌尿科轮科的时候特地学了一手前列腺按摩术，没两下便把取胸膝位的黄仁俊搞得慌了神，喘息连连。他端详着此时此地的黄仁俊，气也不稳了，甚至有些嫉妒自己的手指。 

扩张得差不多的时候，李帝努小心地将病床上的人变换了一下位置，左手摸上了黄仁俊受刺激而挺立的乳头，不像下面那只手又轻又缓生怕把人弄坏，而是用了些力道揉捏，嘴唇敷在即将放出浪叫的粉色唇瓣上，耐着性子撕咬。 

黄仁俊的注意力刚被这一连串动作分散。李帝努扶着自己的那根，从龟伞至大半个茎身，缓慢塞入了身下人的后庭。湿滑，温热，紧致的内壁讨好般地吸附着李帝努，他感觉自己的眼眶分明湿润了。 

塑胶管在尿道里摩擦，又疼又痒。硬邦邦的大家伙满满地填在后面，黄仁俊不由得发出难捱的呻吟。 

黄仁俊的乳头被嘬得肿大，且红得发紫，泛着水光。他的后门被男人打桩似的操干着，乳液悉数被怼了出来。 

尔后，两人一并达到了高潮。 

黄仁俊伤筋动骨，处处留心，一场性事令他精疲力竭。反观李帝努，又硬了，眼神发暗，不知在动什么坏心眼。 

黄仁俊在李帝努的抚摸中缓过劲儿来，听到李帝努问他插着尿管是不是挺难受的。黄仁俊刚想回答，一阵尖锐的痛感犹如电流从他身体穿过，当即给他逼出了一声粗口。 

李帝努把插在黄仁俊下面的尿管给拔了，尿袋里面装了他的尿液和精液，浑浊不堪。此刻，突如其来的刺激让他的小口滋出了些许前列腺液，他气的牙痒痒，脑门儿上生出一层薄汗。 

下半身行动不方便的黄仁俊，只能朝四肢健全的李帝努挥动拳头，一口一个“混蛋”和“狗崽子”地招呼他。李帝努不为所动，特欠扁地说：“还是给你插回去吧，我觉得你现在这样不行。” 

不知从什么地方摸出了棉球和碘伏，似乎有备而来的李帝努握着黄仁俊模样可爱的阴茎用两样东西擦拭。

不顾黄仁俊的挣扎，捏开他粉色的细孔，一口气将导尿管插了进去。

带着自己体温的软管重新回到了体内，黄仁俊仿佛要让再次出现的异物感和莫名的快感击垮，他的尿液不受控制地涌出身体涌入细管，所有的神经都在描摹管子的形状。屁股不由自主地耸动，眼神暂时失去了焦点。

他最后残留的一丝意识在他大脑皮层标记道：择日灭口李帝努。


End file.
